Screaming in Silence
by BloodBabe
Summary: Valentinio lives in the time of 2025. But he is not humen. Nor is anyone elsein his city, or family. When humans are allowed to walk freely, can Val, a vamp, resist the temtations of blood that seem to be everywhere?


The sound of aproching cars was in his ears, and the brighness of day was approching. He knew he had to get out of the forest as soon as possible, yet he also knew he was running out of strength. Of all the places to run into the demon. Well, mabe not a demon. His best friend was a demon, but vampires were certanly not something he wanted to meet right now. Esspecialy not THIS vampire. But there was nothing to do know but run, and he knew if he had ever wanted to be in the thing that visitors called "track", he would have won. But that thought only crossed his mind for a second, before he heard the sound of the footsteps running ever faster to catch up with him, and he was on the ground, with the vampire on top, sinking his razor sharp fangs into him. The last thought he had was _"I hate those fucking Vamps"_

-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-:.:-

As I put my fangs in him, a could almost feel the life leaving him. It pleased me greatly to know that I took down the vilel werewolf creature, and had succeded in killing the traitor. As the blood stoppped flowing, and I had no more to drink, I stood up and ran. To the few mortals that lived around here, my running would be the equivalent to a bullet going through the air. But I loved running. It gave me something to do, and it was something to keep my mind of things of the present. Soon, the lights of the city greated me. I stopped running to look around. Creatures were going through their everyday life, and I loved watching them. The others of my race, my fellow vampires, were walking around, buying things for their houses, and occasionaly leading the stray human there also. The disgusting werewolves prowled around, eating constantly. Most of the time, their muzzles were covered in red, because when they were in human form, they loved rare steaks. The occasional Charmer, or witch as they were called in childhood story's, would walk around, chatting happily, and buying food for their family's and an assortment of other odd things, such as frogs eyes, and dead cat, so they could skin them to use in their various forms of magic. But today, I wasn't really interseted in any of that activity. I was going straight to my home, where I lived with my other "family". As I rounded the corner, My front door came into view.

"Hello? Cas? Doon? Bel? Hen?" My voice rang through the house, and I heard voices stop in the kitchen to my right.

"Val?" A voice asked, sweeter than cotton candy. A head poked around the corner, then the rest of the body appered with it. Val recongnozed Belfon, a goblin, but not the kind of goblins from things like Harry Potter or anything like that. She was glorious. Belfon had flowing green hair that went down to her waist, and wide Blue eyes. She had olive skin, and when she walked, it looked like a dance. But that was what she was doing right now. She ran toward me, and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, and then pulled her away from me so I could see her face more clearly.

"Where are the others?" I asked Bel, looked behind her.

"Right here." A calm, cool voice said, from behind me. I turned calmly to see the other three member of my family. But not the kinda of family that is blood related. I only had one blood brother among them. The rest had been "rescued". Bel was caught by some darker goblins, who tied her up, and starved and abused her for more than a year. Casper,or Cas, who the voice belonged to, had been on the run when he escaped from a jail where Werewolves had captured all the demons they could find, and killed them simply for who they were. Casper was one of the few who accualy escaped. His red eyes, and red hair gave him a fierce apperence, and his thin face always looked alert. He was slender, and capable of almost anything when he wanted. Behind him, Henyieta, or Hen, was looking at me through her heavily lidded eyes. She was a Charmer, who had lost her parents very young, and been put in abusive homes before she came to live with us. She seemed the most caustious of us, and through her long blonde hair, and beutiful face, there was a distrust for everyone outside of her family. Last was Doon, my accual brother. He was a vampire like me, and he looked a good deal like me also. The only difference were the eyes. Where I had red eyes, he had black, which looked very good with his coal black hair, and too pale skin. With my red eyes, it made me look like a crazy vamp.

"'sup?" Doon asked.

"Nothing much. I killed the traitor. His body is outside the city."

Hen's eyes went wide for a second. " Why couldn't you bring one of us?" She asked.

Casper joined in before I could say anything. "Probably because he wanted to prove he could run fast enough." He said with a slight smile. Though I could run extremely fast, Cas was faster, by far.

I only shook my head though. "He was a traitor to me. I didn't want to involve any of you."

Doon laughed. "What involves you, involves us also."

Cas nodded. "Or have you forgotten? We are a family."

Bel joined in for the first time. "Umm...may I bring some unpleasent news?" She asked.

We all looked at her. "What is it Bel?" Hen asked.

"Well, seeing as how you only killed only the one traitor, or troubles not over." She said, as if explaining to a child. I growled at her.

"Spit it out." I said, losing patiance.

"Fine." She said, not looking scared from my growl in any way. "The mayors dead."

_**Okay people. Next chapter, and we get to meet a whole herd of thirsty vamps, and a group of unsuspecting passengers. R&R and u get the next chap, since I already have it written.**_


End file.
